Boar Tribe
The Boar Tribe is one of the animal tribes of Fabula. As descendants of Ommot, they lived in the glaciers for hundreds of years until the area disappeared together with Tsukuyomi, and was forcefully replaced by Pandelion. Due to the climate change, most offspring of the brood mother Barabelle did not make it past their first years or was instantly stillborn. Through the despair building up in her, the plague infected the sow and eventually the tribe declared war on the Fairy Tales. Losing the battle, the tribe reverted to the leadership of Antyla, who named Barabelle's only offspring his heir. The Fairy Tales allowed the tribe to return to the newly restored Ommot, together with Henwen. Barabelle (Twrch Trwyth) was the headmaster of Pandelion and the brood mother of the boar tribe. She ruled abreast with Antyla until her death in the Permafrost war. Seeking revenge for her tribe's loss after Léandre's claim of Pandelion, she was after Akaneiro's daughter to raise her as one of her own. Chapter 03 - Beauty From Pain Appearance Barabelle is a massive, white pelted female boar with large, partly shattered tusks. Her face has soft, brown markings painted across her face, which grow into her back mane. Placed on her back she carries a saddle sewed together from the skins of her stillborn children, a grim reminder of the damage torn into the forest's heart. Quotes *''"Come, my children, gather to me. Despair shall not infect your souls."'' *''"I have no use for your heart. It is sin that we seek to justify. For as my stillborn children will never see the light."'' Antyla (Gullinbursti) is the primary headmaster of Pandelion and the respective leader of the boar tribe. He rules abreast with Barabelle. Too old to join the war, the pleads for revenge in his tribe remain unapproved, as he fears despair will overcome his children. Unlike his tribe mates, he puts no blame for the happenings on Akaneiro and discourages Gohan's abduction, as he expects her fate to be greater than a life among the animal tribes. Although he still has several years to live, he named Barabelle his successor as tribe leader.Chapter 04 - Shelter Antyla is immune to falling to despair due to the circumstances of his creation, where it is said that the boar could never become dark with night or gloom, as there should be sufficient light wherever he went, due the glow from its mane and bristles. Appearance Antyla is boar twice the size of Barabelle, growing a golden mane in his head area, as well as golden bristles covering the muscular body to its lower area, which gradients into a dark brown pelt. His tusks are partly fractured, yet not shattered. Scars paint along his hooves, neck and down to his tail. He has amber eyes, which are hazy due to the partial blindness afflicted through age, and a soft pink nose tip. Quotes *''"Ah, the other half. Would we have met in earlier ages, my back would have been yours to ride, child of the moon."'' - (Antyla to Hanketsu on their first encounter) History Plot ... Permafrost References }} Category:OPC